


It's after the end of Ducktales, time to post bad ideas

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Disturbing Themes, Evil, Evil Plans, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Language, Flirting, Gay Mark Beaks, Gossip, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lust, M/M, News Media, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rumors, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Sweet Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Trauma, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Lust, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I do think Mark wants Fenton, but I don't ship this. I waited until after the end so non of the people who like Mark wouldn't bother me to write more of these. Anyways, taking a break from Phooey Duck Exists AU until people participate.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It's after the end of Ducktales, time to post bad ideas

Huey Duck looked at his phone as he sat next to his hero. The news was about his hero, Gizmoduck, again so he spoke aloud, "Fenton, there's some news about you again. Would you like me to read it for you?" Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera smiled softly to his friend, answering happily, "Sure Gizmo Buddy! Let's hear it." Gandra Dee was in the background, repairing the Gizmoduck armor as she listened in. Huey read out loud, "Is Gizmoduck sleeping with... Mark Beaks..." His words faded off as the Junior Woodchuck realized what kinda off news. Fenton went wide eyed as he stared in shock, asking, "What?"

Gandra rushed into the room and took the phone, continuing to read it in her own boiling rage to hear this, "12 Videos have been leaked of what appears to be Billionaire Tech owner Mark Beaks having sexual relations with Duckburg's Favorite Hero Gizmoduck!?! What the Fuck!?!!" Dee turned to her boyfriend and raged, "Can you believe this!? I know for a damn sure that worm hasn't!!..." Crackshell held up a hand then pointed to the child in the room. The red duckling held tightly to his hero and sobbed, "The news article has a video and I've been traumatized."

The cyborg lady looked back at the phone, scrolled down, and saw the video. She turned back to Huey and frowned as she apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have remembered you are just a kid." Huey Duck cried as he crawled into his hero's lap, "I need a hug."

Later but I won't say how much,

Gandra Dee grabbed the back of the chair that Fenton Crackshell was sitting in. She kissed her boyfriend and assured him, "It's OK, I know those leaks were fake." He held the side of his girlfriend's face and sighed sadly, "I know that too but I'm worried that Mark is starting his nonsense again." Gandra closed her eyes, pressing her face gently to him. Fenton returned the affection, feeling much better yet in the back of his mind he doubted. You see, Dear Darling Lovely Reader, Fenton is Bi. While he has only ever dated his girlfriend, he has feelings for men.

Now, he would never cheat on his girlfriend but he hurts inside as he never got to explore his feelings to men. Also due to society's com het BULLSHIT, he fears that his attraction to men means he doesn't love his girlfriend. This is even more unfortunate as all the men he ever like were terrible abusive assholes. Among them, Mark Beaks. Do not mistake me, Fenton has no interest in a relationship with Mark outside of one time. That doesn't stop the horny ultimately. 

Dee comforted, "That prick won't ever hurt you again. I will protect you as you would for me." She kissed his cheek and left for bed. Crackshell held his cheek where she kissed him, warmed by the affection and promise. He decided to finish his work then head for bed.

Somewhere nearby,

Mark Beaks was re watching the video he made as the limbo drove to where he remembered breaking into his nemesis' house. He reminded the video back a few seconds and listened to his own video. The speakers rang out, "Harder Gizmoduck!" The slimey, disgusting, worm parrot could have almost melted into his car seat to imagine he said that to the real Gizmoduck. He remembered that the guy paid to pretend to be Gizmoduck hadn't gotten a good Gizmoduck armor cosplay and could have popped a blood vessel. The grey bird felt the car park, then checked out the window to make sure they were far away.

It was about a block away, so he got out of the car and tapped on the driver's window. The tinted, black, glass rolled down and Mark ordered, "Get out and remember to make sure the hostage doesn't scream or we are both screwed. Not in the fun way either." Behind the wheel, the limbo driver nodded before opening the door. The gray bird walked the block, making sure they were far away from the limousine and close enough to the house to be heard. The parrot gestured his driver to pretend to attack him then got on the ground and shrieked, "Save me Gizmoduck!!"

Fenton heard the call for help, he couldn't help but be the hero. Gizmoduck appeared on the scene quickly. He saw someone on the ground with someone else hitting them. It seemed like a normal part of the night, so Gizmo Duck picked up the larger one and checked on the smaller man. The man face down on the ground whimpered, "I need you Gizmoduck." The hero got closer, asking, "Are you in need of medical care, citizen?" The thin adult turned over to reveal himself as Mark Beaks and flirted, "I need you, Gizmoduck~♡" 

The larger man that went limb upon being picked up, produced a zap stick and disabled the armor and the hero inside it.

The next day,

Fenton Crackshell awoke, he blinked a few time as he remembered a nightmare. He dreamt that he got kidnapped by Mark. It was a common nightmare for him that he felt guilty over when it turned into a wet dream. Fenton yawned and stretched as he got himself awake. It was about this time that he realized he wasn't in his house. The panic began to set in, he looked down to find that he wasn't wearing any clothes either. The superhero tried to calm down and assist (that's the right word right?) the danger he was in, to immediately discover he was in the same bed as Mark Beaks.

Mark yawned and wrapped an arm around Fenton. The hero panicked silently as he tried to remember if he did anything after being kidnapped. His mind draw a blank which caused him to panic so hard he forgot he could just put on the Gizmoduck armor and exit his waking nightmare. Beaks pulled in his victim and spoke sleepily, "Hmm Gizmoduck, you feel so warm. Maybe we should stay in bed and cuddle for a little while longer." The partly cyborg man pushed away, panicking aloud, "Get away from me!!"

The supervillain faked hurt, "Awww, did last night mean nothing to you?" The superhero tried to wrap the blanket around himself and rambled, "I don't know what you are talking about. You kidnapped me. We didn't do anything. I don't remember." The villain yanked the blanket away and lied more, "Come on, this doesn't sound familiar? "Harder Gizmoduck! It's so big!!"" It did sound familiar but Crackshell knew he'd heard it from that video he immediately regretted watching.

The grey parrot laid himself out the bed, moaning, "Fuck me, Gizmoduck, Fuck me!" The water fowl tried to plug his ears and cover himself at the same time as he backed away. The duck denied the liar, "I have a girlfriend!" The gray parrot yelled louder, "I need you Gizmoduck~♡! I need your big cock to Fuck me!!" The Scientist backed into one of the bedroom walls and he couldn't think as he felt trapped. The manipulator got up to his hands and knees, he rubbed against the bed and breathed out more manipulation, "Come on, I need you. If you just give me what I want then I won't bother you anymore."

Fenton saw a door out of the bedroom and dashed for it. He didn't get very far before someone was on top of him. The duck looked up to find a parrot on him. The parrot held down the legs with his own legs and the arms with his hands, gushing with obsession, "You can't run from me anymore, Fenton. You know I wanted the Gizmoduck armor so badly but now I realize I don't want to be inside Gizmoduck, I want Gizmoduck inside of me." Between the two men, Crackshell was stronger than Beaks so he managed to flip over and hold down his kidnapper.

This only made everything worse because on having the mechanical hero on top of him, the villain flirted, "You are so rough, Gizmoduck... I can feel your dick. It's so hard and big and..." It was this moment when the supervillain grinded against the superhero and moaned to be entered. Doctor Fenton Crackshell scrambled backwards into the door and shouted, "Blathering Blatherskite!"

Mark Beaks looked up to see Gizmoduck, he laid on his back and opened his legs for the hero. He begged condescendingily, "Gizmoduck, please save me. Please save me I'm so horny for you I can't help it. ♡~Save me Gizmoduck, Save me~♡" The tail feathers flicked. Gizmo Duck flew out of there, but realized with horror the full range of his enemy's plan. Everyone was looking up in the sky to see the town's beloved hero leaving the home of Mark Beaks. The fake leaks were only the beginning.

The End.


End file.
